A Most Peculiar Set of Circumstance
by Hermia LaFaye
Summary: Sarek receives some interesting but pleasing news during one of his sons weekly messages. Warnings, contains mention of Mpreg.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or it's characters, I make no profit from this. This is merely a bit of fun. I do own T'Pela though and this particular story, I also own some shoes.

_A/N: This has been bugging me for some time and I couldn't help but write it, I hope you like it. I'm sorry if it's a bit rough around the edges, it hasn't been betaed. Please give me some feedback as to where/how I can improve. This story contains a mention of Mpreg, if you don't like that sort of thing, please don't read. _

A Most Peculiar Set of Circumstances.

Sarek's life had settled in the two years since Vulcan was destroyed, he had assisted in the founding of a new colony for the survivors of the catastrophe and managed the appropriation of vital funding for the new colony as well. The new colony was thriving as well, in the years since his son Spock had been born, a small group of scientists had made significant leaps in research surrounding conception and birth. This research whilst at the time had been looked upon with more than a few raised eye brows was now being put to great use in assisting in the resurgence of the Vulcan race. It was always gratifying to read the announcements of more new life being added to their numbers in the weekly reports from Vulcan. He was occasionally by his contemporaries when his son would assist in the rebuilding of his race. He always maintained that this would come in time and that at present it was more logical for his son to remain as a Commander in Starfleet.

He was now back on Earth serving once more as the Vulcan ambassador along with Ambassador Soval. Whilst the loss of his bond mate still pained him, being back in San Francisco amongst the familiar landscape helped ease his burden.

Although if he could, he would change the deployment of Ambassador Soval whom he had interactions with more than he preferred. He had been more vocal of late since the birth of his grandson in his disapproval of his sons choice to stay within Starfleet. Sarek had chosen not to engage him on that subject matter. It was illogical to engage in such discussions.

He had in the past two years made efforts to re-establish regular contact with his son, although he had been displeased at his sons decision to join Starfleet. It was now apparent that his son was being challenged more in Starfleet as the Commander of the Enterprise than he ever would have been as a member of the Science academy on Vulcan. His weekly communications were as always succinct and to the point, but there were always one or two mentions of a personal nature that reassured him that his son had found acceptance amongst the crew and was for the most part settled. His sons missives arrived at the same time every week; Wednesday morning at 10am. It was most illogical to favour one day over the other, but he found that he often awoke on a Wednesday morning with a sense of anticipation that he did not have on other days of the week.

It was on this one particular Wednesday that the communication from his son contained amongst the more mundane details of his sons life on the Enterprise a paragraph stating that a most peculiar set of circumstance had befallen him and his Captain as they beamed aboard from a diplomatic meeting on Pember 5. It seemed that the Transporters had malfunctioned causing his Captain to be retained in sickbay awaiting the outcome of some tests.

Sarek briefly speculated on the possible nature of the complications and if they could be serious. He then dismissed the notion as given the amount of time the Captain appeared to occupy sickbay, he was confident that the medical staff on board the ship would be use to dealing with the unexpected. He then went back to dealing with the issues surrounding the acquisition of several thousand mattresses.

It is a week later, he has successfully negotiated the mattress issue, and, is now trying not to offend the Oralians by turning down their offer of free Turkey Jerky for the colony. His internal chronometer tells him that his sons missive will arrive in the next ten minutes. Taking the opportunity for a brief respite, he heads to the canteen and acquires some tea to drink whilst reading his sons message. He is briefly stopped in the corridor by Ambassador Soval who tells him that his Grandchild has now started to crawl. He tells Soval that he is pleased by the news that the child is progressing at a normal rate and then excuses himself. His tea has now cooled below his preferred temperature, but it is illogical to be annoyed at Soval. He will merely put the cup in the reheater in the kitchen across from his office for a moment and order will be restored.

It is 10.02 by the time he sits down to read his sons message. Oddly, his son has included several picture attachments to the message. That was not his sons normal behaviour, but the explanation will be in the message. He sips his tea and peruses through the message. The beginning is mostly updates on the progress of his sons more recent experiments and his ideas for some new research into the effects of gravitational fields on nanostructured materials. He makes a metal note to comment on the idea, he thinks it will be a worthy endeavour. He then reads through the rest of the message and at the end is a small paragraph detailing the results of the tests on the Captain from the Transporter incident.

As he reads through them, his eyebrows raise and he has to place his cup down on his desk. He reads the paragraph again to make sure he has not misread the words on the screen. No, it was as it first appeared.

He takes a deep breath in order to centre himself, the results are most unexpected. It seems that before the Captain and his son beamed up off of Pember 5, a heavily pregnant diplomat was beamed aboard in order to receive medical attention from the ships Doctor. His son and the Captain had started to beam aboard when a malfunction occurred during the buffering process and the memory files of Spock, the Captain and the pregnant diplomat were mixed up.

Fortunately, the ships engineer and transporter technician Mr Scott was able to separate the data for the most part and restore his son and Captain to their original state. It was only when Spock and the Captain materialised on the platform that the error became apparent. The Captain for all intents and purposes appeared to be heavily pregnant. He promptly collapsed and was rushed to sickbay and after a barrage of tests, it was revealed that the Captain was carrying a perfectly healthy half Human half Vulcan baby girl whose DNA appeared to be a mixture of his sons and the Captains.

It was after much discussion between the Doctor, Captain and his son and some preparation that surgery was performed on the Captain and his Granddaughter made her entrance into the world weighing seven pounds and four ounces. They have selected the name T'Pela Amanda and according to his son is 'most pleasing' and according to the Captain is 'all kinds of awesome'.

Serek opened the pictures attached to the message and looks upon the image of his Granddaughter for the first time. He agrees with his son, T'Pela is most pleasing. She is perfectly formed with a shock of blonde hair the colour of the Captains and tiny pointed ears showing her Vulcan heritage. There are ones of her being held by both the Captain and his son, one of her sleeping and one where her eyes are open and starring at the camera. It is this picture that affects him the most, she has Amanda's eyes. That particular shade of chocolate brown that he had loved was now present in the newest member of his family. Amanda may be gone from his side, but the knowledge that this part of her was being continued eased something of the burden that had plagued him since her death.

He decides that his work can wait a while and that his most important task at this very present moment in time is to go and purchase a picture frame in order to display his Granddaughter's image within his office. He downloads the image of T'Pela with her open gaze onto a PADD to assist him in purchasing the most appropriate frame.

He leaves his office, stopping briefly by the reception desk to show the receptionist the image. He also stops by the communications office and stops by a group of cadets who happened to be stood by the entrance to the stairs. All were in agreement with him that T'Pela was pleasing.

It was also with a most illogical sense of pleasure that he tells Ambassador Soval of T'Pela. Whilst Soval's Grandchild is crawling, his Granddaughter is the daughter of two of Starfleets finest and brightest and it is obvious by her linage that she will be no less brilliant.

Whilst he is out purchasing his frame, he also opens an account to provide for T'Pela's future education.


End file.
